


One Bed, Two Idiots

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternative Universe - FBI, Ex-Friends with Feelings, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, There Is Only One Bed, Tsundere Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: Felix and Dimitri haven't spoken in eight years, and they're stuck on assignment together. Sharing a motel room. With only one bed.Something's gotta give.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40
Collections: FandomWeekly (2019-2020) Writing Challenge on Dreamwidth





	One Bed, Two Idiots

It was rare for the FBI to be short on agents, but half the office was sick. Felix and Dimitri didn't even work in the same fields, but with so many people absent the director had been desperate and shoved them together. _You're both good agents, and the sooner we catch this smuggler, the better._

So here he was, with a man who'd been his best friend since their playpen days until one day they had a stupid fight, declared themselves done with each other, and never spoken again.

The trail had gone cold just as it was getting dark, so they checked into a motel. A motel with only one room free, a room with only one bed and a broken heater, and no available cots left.

One bed, no heat, and he was with the person who hated him more than anything.

Had he done something in a previous life to deserve this?

"You take the bed," Felix said sharply. "I don't give a damn where I sleep."

"Fine." Dimitri gathered his pajamas and went into the bathroom for the quickest shower in history. If the heat was broken, he didn't have a good feeling about the pipes, and the last thing either of them needed tonight was a cold shower. When Felix took his turn, Dimitri set the alarm clock for six the next morning, trying not to notice how Felix had set up the spare sheets and blankets as far away from the bed as possible.

He climbed into the bed and tugged the covers over himself, pretending he was asleep as he heard Felix leave the bathroom. For a split second he thought he heard Felix mutter something to him, but he ignored it. No sense in getting his hopes up.

Sleep stayed within his grasp for just over one consecutive hour before he woke up to Felix sneezing.

"Get in." Concern overrode his effort to get through this job without any drama, he didn't care how much Felix complained. He'd accepted the man's hatred for him years ago, but that didn't mean he deserved to get sick. "You'll freeze to death down there." Even in the dark, he could sense Felix rolling his eyes.

"For fuck's sake, boar, it was just a sneeze." But to Dimitri's surprise, Felix crawled under the covers. It was a twin bed, just wide enough for one person at most, and Dimitri was painfully aware of how closely their bodies were pressed together. At least this way they could stay warm.

"What happened?" Dimitri had just barely shut his eyes when Felix decided to speak again, and his tone caught him completely off guard. "Why are we like this, boar? Why did we stop talking?"

Dimitri smiled bitterly, unable to bring himself to look at him.

"I'm surprised you're the one asking that. You decided back in our junior year you were done with me," he muttered. "I spent our whole senior year trying to fix things, but you just told me to stay the hell away from you." He felt Felix go tense against him, heard his breath hitch, and then a hard swallow.

"I didn't expect you to _listen._ " He sighed. "The truth is I don't even _remember_ what that stupid fight was about anymore. The thing that hurt the most was..."

A pause, a deep sigh, and Felix's voice dropped.

"That I'd lost you. Usually anytime you and I had a fight in the past you'd bug me till I started talking to you again and I'd forgive you. This time you didn't," he said. Dimitri bristled.

"Maybe I was tired of always being the one to try to fix things. Did that ever occur to you?"

"You-" Felix's voice went tight, and Dimitri braced himself for an earful. But a shaky exhale followed, along with Felix's body sagging into the mattress. "Actually, it did, years too late, and by then I was too afraid to reach out to you. I realized I'd driven away the best friend I ever had because I was an _idiot_ and I thought trying to talk to you would just bring more pain and humiliation, so I tried to convince myself I still hated you even though I've been missing you more than anything since you and I first ended up working at this branch of the FBI together. Satisfied?"

The words rushed out of Felix so fast, hitting Dimitri like a series of punches. He'd never felt stupider or more awkward in his life than he did right now.

"That makes two of us," he murmured.

"So now what do we do? Just hug and make up and pretend nothing ever happened?" Felix snorted. "We both know it's not that simple."

"Why don't we start by you calling me by my name again? I'd appreciate that," Dimitri said. He hadn't meant to be amusing, but Felix let out a short laugh anyway. "I'm serious."

"We'll see. All I know is you picked a bad time to drag all those feelings out of me, what with that smuggler still on the loose," Felix muttered. "I'd forgotten how easy you were to forgive."

"Was I?" Dimitri shifted closer, placing a hand on his shoulder, and to his relief Felix didn't push him away. "As I recall, it could take days before you'd even look at me again after most fights."

"Your memory really has failed you, hasn't it? And at only twenty-five years old," Felix said, but his tone was teasing, and somehow that lifted much of the weight from Dimitri's chest. The Felix he knew and loved had always been a smart-aleck.

"I want to be friends again," he said. "I know we wasted the past eight years hating each other, but...I've missed you, Felix." Felix groaned, even as he leaned further into Dimitri's body.

"Don't do this, boar, I'm too _tired_ for feelings right now."

"Then go to sleep. At least we'll be warmer this way."

"Well...you _are_ more comfortable than the floor," Felix muttered. But the tiny smile on his face said enough.

It was a baby step, and that was enough for him.


End file.
